


Единорожка

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm not in the MLP fandom, Inspired by Fanart, Mind Manipulation, Open to Interpretation, Original work - Freeform, Time Loop, Triggers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Надо всего лишь пройти по коридору мимо витража. Только вот кому это на самом деле надо?
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Единорожка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/603070) by harwicks-art. 



> Когда-то давно меня подначили написать текст по арту. Арт оказался по мультфильму, который я никогда не смотрела, а фанфики по незнакомым канонам я считаю чем-то вроде извращения, поэтому результат — тем более что он получился чересчур мрачным для меня — я нигде не публиковала, кроме того анонимного треда, где и происходил процесс подначивания. Но теперь этот тред удален, а текст мне все-таки чуть-чуть жалко, поэтому я решила всё же принести его сюда. Без редактирования и без подписи, таким же, каким он был там, в невозвратные дни на невозвратном сайте.

Я иду по коридору, с любопытством глядя по сторонам, слушая, как звук моих шагов отдается эхом от стен и от сводов. Далеко впереди теплые золотистые лучи, косо падающие от невидимого отсюда высокого окна, отбрасывают на пол прямоугольный отсвет с непонятным цветным рисунком, и я тороплюсь, чтобы узнать, что же там такое. И замедляю шаг, когда мне становится видно.  
Огромный витраж - сначала я вижу солнце, только солнце в центре узора, яркое, как настоящее, всё остальное кажется мне чем-то вроде игры его лучей, а в следующую минуту я понимаю свою смешную ошибку. Потому что лучи сплетаются в фигуру единорога. Стоило мне только заметить рог, и мгновенно сложилась вся картина - глаз, спокойный и добрый, и пышная грива, и стройная шея, и вся величественная фигура, вставшая на дыбы, и корона на голове, и медальон, и крылья...  
Мне нельзя сейчас задерживаться, и я с сожалением снова подбираю книги, которые поставила на пол, когда рассматривала витраж, и иду дальш...  
**Стоп! Перезапуск!**  
Я тороплюсь, чтобы узнать, что же там такое. И замедляю шаг, когда мне становится видно.  
Огромный витраж - сначала, ослепленная золотистым светом, я вижу только солнце в его центре, а в следующий момент из цветных бликов и плавных линий складывается единорог. Крылатый единорог.  
Так что даже раньше, чем я вижу корону на изящной головке, я понимаю, кто это изображен, точнее, изображена. Потому что у обычных единорогов крыльев нет. Да, в общем-то, они и не нужны на самом деле...  
**Стоп! Перезапуск!**  
Я знаю, кто изображен на витраже. Потому что у обычных единорогов крыльев нет. А иногда ведь жалко, что нет. Я прекрасно без них обхожусь, но какие же они красивые...  
Ну да что поделаешь, каждому свое.  
**Стоп! Перезапуск!**  
У обычных единорогов крыльев нет, думаю я, глядя на солнечного единорога. И у меня нет. Я обычная зубрилка, и связка книг, которую я сейчас тащу в зубах, тянут меня к земле. Я попала сюда, но достойна ли я пройти мимо этого витража дальше?  
Ладно, глупые мысли. Меня сюда позвали по делу. Хороша же я буду, если опоздаю из-за такой ерунды!  
**Стоп! Да стоп же! Перезапуск.**  
Я смотрю на солнечного единорога и чувствую себя такой нелепой с этими книгами в зубах. Грустно опустив голову, я замечаю свою тень, черную-пречерную, проделавшую гадкую брешь в нарисованной солнцем на полу перевернутой копии витража. Что я вообще делаю? Что я здесь забыла? Мои ноги недостойны топтать этот коридор, моя тень - тень темного, скучного, бескрылого существа - не должна пересекать ток этих царственных золотых лучей...  
Я отступаю на шаг, еще на шаг... И ухожу, стараясь, чтобы никто меня не заме...  
**Стоп! Коррекция. Перезапуск!**  
Я иду по коридору, ничего не замечая вокруг себя, вся в своих мыслях, которые всё еще витают в библиотеке. Я боюсь, что забыла что-то - что-то взять, что-то придумать, что-то найти... Я торопливо перебираю в памяти все сво...  
**Стоп! Перезапуск!**  
Я иду по коридору, ничего не замечая вокруг себя, погруженная в свои мысли, но когда на меня падают разноцветные лучи и под ногами возникает непонятный рисунок из желтых, розовых и синих бликов, я поднимаю голову. И так и замираю, выронив книги.  
Сияющий единорог смотрит на меня с витража. Встав на дыбы, расправив золотые крылья. Ох, как мне иногда хотелось иметь такие же... Но чего нет, того нет. Я и без этого кое-что умею, да.  
**Стоп! Перезапуск!**  
Сияющий единорог смотрит на меня с витража, будто подначивая. Могучие и одновременно легкие крылья за его спиной, будто вылитые из солнечного света... Я когда-то хотела иметь такие же. Я и до сих пор иногда хочу, если честно. Иногда мне даже кажется, что они могут у меня появиться. Или что они появляются, сами собой, когда я об этом не думаю, но стоит мне вспомнить о них - они исчезают. Потому что откуда же эта легкость в теле и чувство, что я сейчас взлечу без всякой магии?  
Правда, сейчас этого чувства нет, а еще я спешу по делам. Жалко, я бы еще тут постояла.  
**Стоп! Перезапуск!**  
Я вспоминаю, что у меня иногда бывает такое чувство, будто я вот-вот взлечу. Вот бы научиться его возвращать по собственному желанию - может, тогда...  
Нет, конечно, крылья у меня на самом деле не вырастут, я не дурочка, я понимаю, что у обычных единорогов крыльев нет, но так хочется попробовать, так хочется, ну бывает же такое, когда приходит в голову какая-то глупая мысль и никак от нее не отделаешься, пока хотя бы не начнешь выполнять задуманное. Я отставляю книги в сторону, за границу света и тени, чтоб не мешали, и торопливо возвращаюсь в середину светлого прямоугольника, зеркальной копии витража, вычерченной на полу солнечными лучами. Становлюсь туда, куда падает тень - если свет можно назвать тенью - от задних копыт золотого единорога, поднимаюсь тоже на задние ноги, вытягиваюсь, стараясь стать в той же позе, так, чтобы моя тень, смешная черная тень, совпала с очертаниями его фигуры. Мне не хватает совсем чуть-чуть...  
Я поскальзываюсь и падаю на пол. Я почти не ушиблась, но мне очень стыдно, невыносимо стыдно, я кое-как поднимаюсь на ноги, еле вспоминаю забрать книги и бегу отсюда, бегу, чтобы никогда больше не вспоминать о том, что я не умею ле...  
**Стоп! Перезапуск!**  
Я стою перед витражом, и солнечный единорог смотрит на меня - без злобы, без насмешки, без презрения... Почему же мне так больно? Я здесь впервые - почему же мне кажется, что я была здесь уже много-много раз? Почему мне кажется, что я не смогу пройти дальше, пока не разгадаю какую-то загадку, - ведь мне ее еще даже никто не загадал! Здесь никого нет, кроме меня и крылатой фигуры на витраже. Значит, она и есть загадка?  
Я единорог и она единорог. У нее есть крылья, а у меня нет. Ну нет их у меня, нет, что тут поделаешь? Чего вы от меня хотите? Я не знаю, кто вы, но чего вы от меня хотите?  
Но я понимаю, что мне нужно. Я приняла решение. Ставлю книги на пол - они не виноваты в том, что у меня не всё получается хорошо, а еще они мне сейчас не понадобятся, ведь того, чего мне не хватает, в них точно нет, уж я-то помню. Они бы только тянули меня вниз. А мне нужен, так нужен шанс взлететь...  
Отойдя как можно дальше, к противоположной стене, я несколько секунд стою, глядя на окно. Любое окно - это всего лишь стекло, а уж мне все-таки есть чем его разбить. Я разбегаюсь, так быстро, как только могу. Изо всех сил прыгаю вперед и вверх, зажмуриваюсь, когда осколки скользят по моему телу, и под моими ногами разверзается бездна...  
**Перезапуск! Перезапуск! Перезапуск!**

Я прохожу мимо витража и поворачиваю вправо.  
**Пропускаем. Следующую!**


End file.
